


Too many lovers

by keith_voltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Keith (Voltron), Fighting, Foursome, Katt - Freeform, Keitor, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, SHEITH - Freeform, SHKLANCE!!!, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome, klance, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keith_voltron/pseuds/keith_voltron
Summary: Keith prefers to go on one night stands (because he doesn't want to deal with them) however could tonight go father then any other night. Just maybe he can find the one or maybe there's more then one





	1. Who are you?

(Keith POV) *wakes up

I told him not to leave Marks on me. Man I got so drunk I can't remember what happened. And he even left first. I don't get why I go to different bars even when I work at one. Well, I better get dressed before shiro yells at me for being late. The last time that happened he wanted to look everywhere on my body to see if I got hurt by someone. Thank God he didn't look on my legs

"Keith! Your here thank goodness. There's tons of people today and the new worker today is the famous singer Matt holt."

"Never heard his music before (Because he only listens to emo). But why does his name sound like something I know."

"Keith! Hurry get him into his uniform. Matt has worked in many bars before so he doesn't need to learn anything. "

A lot calmer than eariler   
"Hey, your Keith right? "

"Yeah....."

"Did you enjoy last night?"

"What do you mean? One I just met you and two we need to work"

"Yes sir Keith"

"Don't call me that "

"If you don't like me calling you sir Keith then you have to call me daddy Matt"

"What the fuck. Can you just get to work?"

"Yes sir!"


	2. What is wrong with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was talking to his best friend lance (the only person he was willing to ask out however he chickened out) when he noticed something was wrong with him. But he doesn't find out until the worst happened.

"So Keith it seems you saw another guy" (lance)

"Talking about that sort of stuff with you makes me feel weird"(keith)

"Do you know anyone with the name Matt holt?"

"That's weird I just met that dude"

"He's that singer that started working at your bar, it was all over the news because he is supposed to make a new music video however he's planing on quitting"

" Why do you seem worried about it? "

"Keith, I should have said something earlier. Matt is my stalker, he's leaving notes about you and me"

"What!? That's impossible, I just met him. You better not be messing around with me. I'm sorry... I have to go, this is just to much for me"

" Keith wait! There's something about it that bothers me. "

"What is it lance?"

"He said he knows shiro and plans to team up. Shiro knows where both of us live... So could I sleep at your place?" 

"Sure, I will feel better with you around. Go pack your things.I stay at home tonight, however Matt is coming over.Will you be okay?"(keith wanted to know about his strange behavior) 

" You mean you have him your address! Well As long as your there."

 

☁☁☁

 

(Keith POV)

Lance was always my go to guy who was always wanted.Now that we're in our twenties we can do more things. "Hey lance they're here". I am sort of wondering if Shiro came too. I mean we can all talk about the incident occurred with lance. (Opens door). Maybe it's a prank.

(Shiro) "Keith! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming with Matt. I need you to help me with my hair"

(Matt) "Hey Keith, I know we were gonna talk but he really wants to go with me"

" Okay... First let me help shiro, lance is in the living room. Don't try anything.

(Matt) " Yes sir!!! "

(Keith POV)

As I look at Matt I get weird vibes. Then I look at shiro. I can't help but to chuckle when I saw his hair. I guess you could say it looked like a unicorn horn was split into two and then coran messed with it.

"I'm sorry. Let's go to the bathroom and get it fixed"

As we go to the bathroom I can't help but be careful. I go in first and as soon as Shiro walks in and closed the door behind him I felt a punch in my stomach. The punch was so hard I fell to the ground however still conscious. Shiro then lifts me over his shoulder. I can't seem to talk but I can still see.

 

(Shiro) "Keith is done, did you get lance?"  
(Matt) "yep"

They put me in the middle seat of Shiro 's car with lance on the right of me. Lance is handcuffed. They start the car. I managed to say a sentence to them.

"Why are you doing this"  
(Matt)"Shiro... Why is he awake?"  
"Keith, you will be our lover, that is all I have to say right now. So rest for me and matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so people read this and I'm not the only one, okay. Well then I hope you guys like this. The good stuff (wink) will mostly happen in the next one but it will still continue throughout the fanfic. Sorry if I write words wrong!!!


	3. Not in the mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes mistakes but all his mistakes have a punishment (wink)

This is what I wake to. A random room I have never seen. I don't know what Shiro and matt are up to but it can't be good.

"Keith your awake!" Lance says relieved   
"Lance, are you okay?" Keith however sounding worried

*door opening

Now is my time to try and escape. When we get out I'll call the police

(Shiro) "lance! Come with me. Matt stand guard.

Shiro left with lance.Matt is less likely to be as strong as shiro.

(Keith comes from behind and hits Matt in the neck, making Matt pass out. Giving him a minute or so)

" Shiro! Release lance at once! " Keith said demanding   
"Keith, behind you!" Lance screamed.  
(Keith freezes. As he looks behind himself a large white haired male is able to stab him with a syringe)  
(Shiro) "great going boss"

▪◽◾⬜◾◻◼⬜⬛▪◽◾◻◼⬜⬛

 

(Keith)  
"Great, I go to chase lance and This happened!"Keith says out loud with no one in what looks like a bedroom. (At least he thinks)  
" who told you to chase him. Now you have a hole in your arm. "  
Keith jumped in fear and quickly looked to his side to see the white haired male.

"I'm the one who asked Shiro and matt to bring you here. My name is lotor, I have to say... You are quite interesting."

(Keith) So he's the reason we're here. I should ask what he wants so we can leave.

"Lotor right, what do you want with us?"  
" perhaps you could say... A good time" Lotor says in a weird way  
"What do you mean?"

(Lotor hands Keith a anal plug and lube)

"Keith, put it in. Wear it under the clothes We give you.We have other people here,however not for the same reasons. We'll let you out with them and you can go and get to go know people. Lance will be there too."

"That thing! No way. I refuse to." Keith says angrily   
"Then I guess we'll be here a while. I'll just have to rape you here" as he pinned Keith to the floor  
"What did you say?"  
" Did I mumble little bitch" Lotor says in a sort of happy voice  
"Fine... Do you have a bathroom or something so I can put it in" says Keith as if he's a kid who's given up  
"We do, your clothes are in there to."

(What feels like an hour later)

"Its in now, happy?"  
" Not just yet, lay down with me for a sec.

As Keith lays down with Lotor in the bed Lotor run his hand down the clothes Lotor have him and touches his entrance.

"Keith... I'm glad you listened to me."  
" Fuck you lotor! "  
"I rather do the fucking but you can leave it You want. Lance shares a room with Matt so be careful."  
" actually, I'm tired. After you stabbed me I want to sleep. "  
"Then sleep with me and I'll suck all the hate out of you." Lotor said as if Keith is his  
" I don't give any fucks at this point lotor! " Keith screamed


	4. Sorry

So.... Let's say I purposely left this to be unfinished. Depression and school got to me. But I'm back and ready to continue this. Again sorry. If that's not enough then how bout this....sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. 

Okay next chapter will be very soon. I hope its a promise but not all promises happen with me.


	5. In which confusion is a good thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up to Shiro tightly snuggling him. That's one problem, but there's always more ahead. (Klance is shown is this one)

Keith wakes up to Shiro tightly snuggling him. Keith smiles thinking more about it. Keith notices Lotor is gone, so this is his chance. Keith slowly slid out of Shiro's hold.

"Going somewhere?" ,Shiro said waking up to Keith putting on clothes. Shiro then gets up, and picks Keith up shirtless and places him on his shoulder. 

"Hey, Shiro!!!" Keith yelled as shiro tossed him on the bed.   
" Your mine today! ", Shiro said before he started to kiss keith.  
"What are you doing? And where's that one dumb-ass?" . Shiro was confused at first and then chuckled as he pointed to the door. There standing in front of then was Lotor with his hair cut short.   
"What the fuck happened when I went to sleep?", Keith said very aggressively.   
"first of all, what the fuck were you planning and two, Like the change?" Lotor said.   
"Hell to the no, also I don't even know why I'm here still." , Keith said as he sat up and pushed Shiro off the bed on purpose. "Did you really have to do that?" Shiro said angry. Lotor then started laughing from the corner of the room.   
" You guys act like brothers" Lotor teased. "Ohh really, would a brother do this in front of his little bro?" Shiro said as he ran up to Lotor and tossed him on keith. They both fell over and Shiro did what he's wanted to lotor.  
" What the fuck are you doing!!! " Keith yelled. Shiro then pushed his lips against lotors. Lotor moans as Shiro moves his hands up his shirt.  
"Hello!!! I'm still here!!!" Me with yelled out loud enough for the next room to hear. 

 

Matt comes in slamming the door open.   
"I'm trying to make love to my baby!!!" Matt yells. Lance then proceeds to hide behind matt. Keith freezes at the sight. It's felt like forever since he saw lance. Keith pushes the two lovers crushing him out of the way and runs toward lance. Lance then spots Keith too and they both leap in for a hug. After a good 35 seconds they finally released each other. Lance lifts keiths head up gently and gives a gentle kiss on his cheek. (Me: save.... Me..... The nose bleed...)

All of the 3 tall men stand up and say "I'm jealous". They all look at each other and give a hand sign and a smirk then lead their eyes back to Keith and lance.  
"I'm getting a little scared keith... What are they planing?" Lance says worried. The three men slowly move closer to lance and keith.   
" Gotcha now! ", Lotor says as he pushes Keith toward the wall.   
"KEITH!!!" Lance yells as Matt does the same to him.   
" Were going to have a contest on whos more adorable. Things you need to win, 1. Make being an uke (bottom) amusing. 2. Sharing the love and 3. Appeal to the eye. "Shiro said very excited for what was going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but I promise (maybe) that the next one will be longer. Some scenes in my next fanfic might be based off of a yaoi manga i read recently called "Fudanshi no honey days".


	6. AHHHH!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck.

So I was gonna post yesterday but then I got distracted. I will normally try to post at least once a week. BUT SHIT GOT REAL K? WARNING: VOLTRON SEASON 8 SPOILERS 

DAMN!!!!!!! ALLORA (I NEVER REMEMBER HOW TO SPELL HER NAME) AND LANCE IS A CANON SHIP!!! SHIRO DITCHED ADAM FOR ANOTHER DUDE AND GOT MARRIED!!!! KEITH IS GAY AS ALWAYS AND DECIDED NOT TO BE LEADER OF THE GALRA!?!?! ALLORA IS DEAD?!?! THE 80'S VERSION OF VOLTRON WAS INTRODUCED IN THE SEASON!!!! AHHHHHH. 

 

Okay.... So I'm hoping that it wasn't the last season but I think it is. After finishing season eight I'll be posting more often. Hopefully I'm not gonna be late again. T-T 

I probably (maybe) that I'll post very soon.


	7. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an explanation for why I'm posting a chapter late

So I fucked up on the chapter I was gonna post yesterday (it actually had the sex) by my fat finger was touching something and lost the whole Fucking chapter. So yeah....


	8. IM LATE AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

IM REALLY LATE AND I WROTE NOTHING YET. I hope to post really soon but, yeah.


	9. OH HELL NO!!! But yes please ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (i actually wrote this and finished, hurray i guess)  
> Lance and Keith were gonna go through a competition for whose the cutest for our three crazy boi's, Shiro, Matt, And Lotor. But plans change when lotor gets a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 2000 Hits? People actually clicked and read my cringy and short fanfictions? Well, thank you to those who are still reading even though i haven't posted in like a month! I'm trying to type on my weekends and weekdays but am either busy with school or family, However I most likely won't make anymore of the series. I explain why in the end notes.

(Keith POV)  
"OH HELL NO!", I don't want to be in Shiro,Lotor, Or Matts kinky shit.   
"Keith, don't be so loud please. And you don't want to anger Matt, trust me." Lance said and then Matt gave a smirk. "Listen to Lance if you know what's good for you" Matt said in a stern voice only making me wanna punch him.   
"When did you become so quiet lance?"  
"..."  
"Not gonna tell your best friend, huh? What did Matt do to you?" I then push Lotor out of my way and go to punch Matt.  
Shiro then grabs my arm and puts it over my head, "Come on pretty boys, We don't want to scar a singers face now would we?" He then proceeds to put his hand up my shirt.  
"What do you think your doing, Shiro?" I ask but then get tossed into a closet and Lance gets tossed in with me and the door shuts behind us. I bang on the door as i yell at them, "Open this door, Idiots!".   
"Now why would I do that when you haven't done my request?" Lotor says.  
"Will you let us go if we do your request?"  
"Well, yeah. But If we need you then we'll come get you and if you refuse... well, you can guess that we'll do anything to get you back" Lotor says but then gets a phone call and then hear the other door shut.

"Well, boss said we can do it without him" Shiro said from outside of the door. Then Matt opens the closet door, "Why wait then?".   
"But then we're not doing the contest?" Shiro ask.  
"Like I said, Why wait?" Matt says as He grabs me and pulls off my shirt.  
"W-What are you doing???" I Say all the sudden. He then proceeds to undo the belt shiro gave me. Shiro then grabs lance and rub His nipples in his shirt. Lance then moaned out loudly. I was surprised by this because we've never had sex with each other but we've cuddled and kissed a few times but we were drunk during those times. Now we're sober and this feels wrong. Matt then pulls down my pants and stuck his hands in my boxers and rubs on my dick.  
"Hey Shiro, have you two played with this part?" Matt says as he moves his hands to my entrance and sticks a finger in.   
"What are you doing Matt?!?!" I say as I try to pull away but Matt pulls me closer to him.   
" No, we haven't but have you and lance done it? He's going crazy over here". Shiro says  
Next thing I know it Matt is naked and rubbing his dick against me.   
"S-stop Matt" I say as I hope I'm my voice. Shiro then looks in shock as he pulls out what looks like a huge vibrator from lances ass . Lance aggressively moaned (don't ask) out loud from the vibrator suddenly leaving him.   
"Oh, babe, I got an idea. Since Keith is tight down here let me get him lose with that." Matt says as Shiro hands him the vibrator. Matt then slowly pushes it in me, " f-fuck me~". I then realize what I just said and stay awkwardly quiet. Matt and Shiro then smile at me, "what did you say keith??" Shiro ask.   
"I said nothing you kinky bitches", I say.  
"Ouch, that hurt. But now I have a reason to punish you virgin boy" Matt says.  
"Who said I was a virgin huh? I've been Fucking girls lately anyways".  
"Matt, we got a little whore on our hands" Shiro says. Matt then proceeded to thrust the vibrator in suddenly and stroke my sick harder. By now Shiro is already fucking Lance.  
"M-Matt, I'm close~" I say to warn Matt and lance who's right in front of me moaning loudly while Shiro pounds into him.   
Matt then quickly removes the toy and puts in his dick, " time for you to taste what lance has been lovin' since you guys got here". Matt then quickly shoved his dick into me making me cum on lances face. 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have i wrote??? (T-T) I'm a disappointment to the voltron community/fandom. And I know that my ending sucked but I really don't feel like making this series any longer because the ideas aren't coming to me naturally anymore. It's also giving me lots of stress to make these "good" chapters. Sorry if you guys thought this was really cringy but this is actually the first sex scene i've ever wrote, so have some mercy on me. If I do get ideas then I may post it but I most likely won't.


End file.
